A conventional process of obtaining a biological or other fluid samples such as a blood sample and transfer of such samples to a sterile field usually require multiple steps of fluid transfer with use of multiple devices. In particular, to preserve the sterility of the external surfaces of a syringe to be used in a sterile field, typically a sterile operator (e.g. operating room nurse) holds a sterile syringe while a non-sterile operator holds a non-sterile syringe, and the two must cooperate to dock the syringes and transfer the fluid into the sterile syringe.
In each fluid transfer, the syringe containing the fluid sample and other devices need to be sterilized or disinfected. Hence, such multiple steps and devices in preparation of the fluid sample can cause extra cost and time and overall inconvenience. In addition, risks of contamination of the sample and/or infection of the medical personnel can increase as the amount of handling and the number of devices increase.
Various U.S. patents disclose different syringe coverings for encasing syringes therein. However, these syringe coverings are usually designed to protect the encased syringes from contamination during transportation before such syringes are used for a fluid processing. None of these coverings allows the encased syringe to be used in various fluid processing, such as drawing a fluid, but still remain uncontaminated. Rather, these coverings only provide sterility during storage or during injection. Hence, fluid transfers will be necessary prior to delivering the encased syringe to a sterile environment.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,092 issued to Fischer discloses a syringe sheath for containing a syringe and preventing contamination of the syringe. The syringe in Fischer has an extruding portion which passes the sheath, via an aperture, to deliver a material. The extruding portion attached to the syringe can inevitably cause damages to the sheath during transportation of the syringe covering leaving the sterile syringe exposed to contamination. Further, when an aperture is provided on the sheath for passing through the extruding portion on the syringe, the same problem can occur as well.